Why didn’t I tell him sooner?
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: Tweeks heart starts to pound around Craig one day after he had been sick with the flu. Why is it pounding and why is it only around Craig? Mean while Craig is battling a silent crush on his suposably stright best friend when he suddenly kisses him on the cheek! What will this mean for the two high school boys?How will they ever get passed a kiss that Craig thinks is a mistake? Yoai


**Creek fanfic I don't own south parks stoy or characters. Enjoy**

It was a normal school day in South Park High School and Tweek was glad to be back after two weeks of battling the flu. Craig had been there some days to help him and visit him. Craig was such a sweet guy once you got to know him, Tweek thought as he sipped his coffee out of his thermos.

On the bus just a typical Monday morning, Tweek thought to himself. He couldn't wait to see Craig, he was practically bubbling with excitement. He paused and blinked, why was he so excited to see Craig? Hadn't he seen him almost everyday since he got sick? Sure he was a close friend, a best friend in Tweek's mind. But, he knew it wasn't just that. There was something more, he just couldn't figure it out.

His eye twitched as the worry begin to build in him. What if he was excited to see Craig because he wanted to murder him? He thought ridiculously. What if he was a psychopath? Did psychopaths even get excited before killing? Did they even know they were going to kill before killing? He began to hyperventilate. "OH JESUS!" He yelled out.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" Craig's voice came from the aisle.

"AHHH!" Tweek's head snapped towards Craig and let out a piercing scream.

"Calm the fuck down Tweek. It's just me." Craig said lazily as he sat down next to Tweek on the bus seat.

Tweek's heart felt as if it was about to explode! His eyes kept shifting over to Craig over and over. Was he really going to kill him? He didn't think so, but he still had no clue as to why his heart was thumping in his chest like a samba drum. He felt almost giddy, which was new for him.

"Hey, Tweek. What's up with you? You seem.. twitchy-er then normal." Craig asked.

Tweek had just began to open his mouth to answer Craig when the bus stopped suddenly and coffee splashed all over him. "GAH!" He yelled out. Good thing the coffee was just warm and not scalding hot. But still he was wet with it all over his pants.

Craig sighed as he looked down at Tweek's coffee soaked pants. He dug out some napkins out of his bag. He had learned to keep them in his bag a long time ago, because, Tweek was prone to accidents. He took the napkins and began to dab at the mess on Tweek's pants which caused the blond to jump slightly and twitch.

Tweek's heart began thumping faster and faster as Craig continued to dab at the mess. Was he going to have a heart attack? Was his heart going to explode? Jump out of his chest like some crazy 50's cartoon character? He had to calm down! He thought as he put his hand to his chest and tried to take some breaths.

The breaths only seemed to deepen Craig's suspension of Tweek. Tweek's breaths seemed way to quick and gasp-y. Which wouldn't seem odd to anyone who knew how Tweek was, but to Craig he knew this was odd behavior for the twitchy blond. Even Tweek's normally big green eyes seemed even bigger as they widened in a shocked/horrified expression. His pink lips were parted and even his cheeks were flushed like his had a mild fever. "Tweek?"

Tweek blinked rapidly with slight eye twitches, "Y-yes C-Craig..?"

Craig's voice deepened slightly as he leaned in closer to Tweek, "Are you okay, spaz?"

This startled the young spastic boy, "OH JESUS!" He yelled out as his heart leaped. He wasn't sure what this was but there was no way he was going to tell Craig any of what was happening to him. "I-I'm fine. J-just a little more GAH twitchy then n-normal." Tweek said and smiled awkwardly with eye twitches.

Craig looked at Tweek with a dubious expression but backed away from Tweek's face. He shrugged, he was sure whatever it was it would surely come out sooner or later. He thought that as the bus pulled up to the school.

They got out and went to class just like a normal school day. Except Tweek was still worried about the odd excitement and recurring rapid heart beats. Did he have a disease? Did someone slip drugs into his coffee? His mind kept thinking up ridiculous reasons all through out the day.

When lunch came around his face was a sickening pale blue and his eyes took on a haunted look. He looked like he was a zombie.

"Dude, you look like shit!" Stan told him as he sat down with his tray as if he was on auto pilot.

"Where's Craig?" Kyle asked as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Yeah, where's your boyfriend?"Cartman asked with a snarky tone in his overly annoying voice.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle yelled at Cartman.

"I wasn't talking to you, fucking Jew!"

"Mhm-hm-hm-hm-hmhm." Kenny said.

"Yeah I agree with Kenny. Both of you need to shut the fuck up." Stan said.

Both of the boys lips pursed but they stayed silent.

Tweek jumped out of his haze at the mention of Craig's name, he shook his head and looked around the cafeteria as well, "I-I don't know..." He said softly as his heart began the hard thumping at the prospect of seeing the raven haired boy again. Oh, God, He was a psychopath wanting to kill Craig, he thought with panic. Maybe he had already killed him without realizing it and he was just too crazy to remember that he had done it? Oh, God! He thought as his breaths quickened and his face paled yet again.

"What did you say to Tweek? He looks sick!"

Tweek heard Craig's voice and it startled him, "AHHH!" He yelled as he jumped a foot off of his seat.

Kyle blinked at Tweek then looked back at Craig, "Nothing. I just asked where you were. He looked around and then he looked as if he was thinking of something horrible." Kyle explained.

Craig squinted his eyes at the Jewish boy and flipped him off as he sat down next to Tweek. "What's up, Tweek?" He asked as he noticed the tension in Tweek's shoulders and his shifty eyes.

Tweek flinched as if Craig's voice scared him, "N-nothing..." He breathed.

Craig raised an eye brow but knew better then to press the blond boy. He shrugged and started to eat his lunch. That day they were eating chicken sandwiches.

Tweek sighed in relief to Craig not asking more pressure inducing questions. But he still worried about his heart and his thoughts of Craig's inevitable end by his hand. Was he really psychotic? He wondered as he ate.

The rest of the day went by so fast that Tweek didn't have time to process the days events. What he did process however, was that 1) his heart problem had something to do with Craig. Because it seemed to only throb around the raven haired boy. And 2) The thoughts of being a psychopath had also went away do to this conclusion. However, he didn't have a clue as to why his heart was acting so weird only around Craig. What was it about Craig that made his heart beat so much?

He also noticed that aside from his heart throbbing like he was doing advanced cardio, that the palms of his hands would become moist, and his knees would sometimes buckle as if he was about to faint. At one point he thought he might faint. He had seen Craig take off his shirt during gym and the sweat gleamed muscles made his stomach do a flip. He had no idea what that was all about but he wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. He didn't know what was going on with his body but he was too scared to ask someone for help or find out what was wrong with him.

So, the day was over and he would get on the bus with Craig.. and.. oh God... It was Craig!

"Hey Tweek."

"OH JESUS!"

Craig raised his eye brows as Tweek's body jerked. "You okay?" He asked as he noticed the blonds pink lips part and let out soft gasps. The spaz had been doing that all day. What did it mean? And the blush, the rose red color that dusted Tweek's cheeks, what did that mean? These things only happened when the blond boy would notice him. If he didn't he would look up and have an almost perplexed look upon his face as if he was undecided about an important decision. What was going on in the head of the spaz? He wondered.

Tweek's eyes shifted, "Y-Yeah. Y-you okay C-Craig?"

Craig let a small smile slip passed his otherwise nonchalant facial expression. "Yeah I'm good. You ready to go?"

Tweek twitched and nodded his head. Craig nodded his head and they began to walk to the bus together. "C-Craig...?" Tweek said almost inaudibly.

Craig looked over at the scarlet faced blond with curiosity, "Yeah?"

"Um... do you ever.. nah-" his eye twitched with a spaz, "g-get something on your mind... uh... that you can't g-get it out?"

"Sure. Got something on your mind, Tweek?"

The blush darkened, "NoO!" He practically yelled out with what sounded like embarrassment. Craig was shocked. In all the seven years that he knew Tweek, he had never seen Tweek get embarrassed. It was adorable, he thought.

"Really?" He asked with a bit of slight playfulness in his voice.

To anyone else they would not have heard the playfulness, but to Tweek, he caught it. It bewildered him. "Y-yeah! I don't have anything-" he cut himself off because he realized he was yelling. He lowered his voice down to almost a soft whisper, "On my mind..."

Craig, yet again shrugged, "Okay, well, the bus will be leaving soon with or without us on it. So, we ether can get going or did you want to walk home today?"

Tweek thought about the long but not far walk to their houses and thought about the small bus ride. His heart thumped hard in his chest and he wasn't sure of how long his heart could take of the persistent thumping. But at the thought of walking beside Craig to their homes had his stomach creating metaphoric butterflies to flutter inside the organ. It had gooseflesh breaking out on his skin and his palms began to sweat.

He was about to tell Craig that they should walk home together when Craig swung his arm around Tweek's shoulders and pressed the blonds small frame into his larger one. It made Tweek squeak and twitch. "Why don't we walk? After being sick for two weeks you probably need some fresh air and exercise."

"Y-yeah..." Tweek managed to squeak out. The warmth of Craig's closeness sunk into Tweek's cold, thin, frame, making him shiver slightly. This didn't discourage Craig's hold, however, it only increased it as the taller boy squeezed Tweek's body closer to his. They began to walk like this and it was not uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, it was as if they were meant to walk together this way. As if they were made to fit perfectly together like a couple of puzzles pieces.

They walked like that in silence until they were at Tweek's front door. Craig's hold loosened and Tweek stepped back from Craig. Craig and Tweek were silent, until Craig broke the silence, "You know, I've noticed that you haven't been your self today. But, it's okay if you don't want to tell me right now. Just please tell me that you will eventually tell me. Because, I want to help. And you know that I will listen when ever you want to talk."

Tweek's face grew hot as the pink dust on his cheeks turned to crimson. "I-I-" Craig shushed him by placing his long, pale, finger to Tweek's soft, lips.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I know that you will eventually tell me what is bothering you. And I've learned to wait for you to tell me. So, it's okay. Just promise you will tell me when you're ready."

The finger slipped from the blond's pink, lips. And Tweek found himself nodding, "O-okay Craig.. I will..." he breathed

Craig nodded once and unexpectedly leaned in close to Tweek's face. It would have made Tweek jump had it not been for Craig's hands on his shoulders keeping him from doing so. Tweek's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he felt the soft, cool, lips of the raven haired boy kiss his cheek. This made his heart leap up into his throat and a jolt shoot quickly down his spine. Then, Craig backed away. "See you tomorrow, Tweek." Craig said and walked away from the shocked blond boy.

The kiss was so sudden and unexpected that Tweek didn't even have time to react to it at all. He reacted to it now. "OH SWEET JESUS!" He cried out. Craig had kissed him! Sure it was on the cheek but still Craig had never done that before! And Tweek liked it, thought Tweek. His mind screamed at him. 'Why did he kiss him? Why?' Was it becomes something was wrong with him and Craig could somehow sense it? Did it have something to do with that? Was Craig comforting him? No. Maybe it was a kiss to show how much he liked their friendship...? But that didn't make sense! Boys don't kiss because of friendship! Do boys even kiss? Was that a new thing?

Tweek had to know. So he ran quickly into his house and up to his room. He turned on his computer and looked up "Do boys kiss?" In a search engine. What came up shocked him. It was site after site of guys kissing each other. And he later found out that boys kissing meant they were gay and in a relationship with each other or wanted a relationship with each other.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" He screamed. Did Craig want a relationship with him? Is that why he kissed him? Did he want a relationship with Craig? Is that why he liked the kiss? "AHHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!" He screamed out as he gripped his hair.

He had to calm down! But he also had to know!

 **XXX**

Craig walked home and ran up to his room all with a red dust of embarrassment across his face. Why did he kiss him!? His mind screamed at him. Tweek had looked so adorable and innocent like his hamster when she was eating. He couldn't help it. And before he even knew what was happening he had already kissed Tweek!

He sat down on his bed as his hands clapped over his face. Oh God why did he do that!? He knew he liked Tweek like that since they were kids. But to kiss his straight best friend! There was no way that Tweek would forgive him. Their friendship was likely over. He thought grimly.

His phone suddenly dinged, notifying him that he had received a text. He took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. It was from Tweek, it read; 'are we in a relationship?'

Craig blinked, a relationship? He texted back, 'What are you talking about?'

His phone almost instantly dinged again, 'You kissed me... so... you want to have a relationship with me.. right?' After he read that another ding went off, 'I mean.. that's what the internet says... were gay?' Another ding, 'I don't know what the kiss means... Do you like me?' Another ding, 'Or was you just comforting me?' Another ding, 'Or did it mean you're just happy with our friendship?' Another ding, 'OH JESUS!'

Craig had to chuckle at the last message, because the spaz even freaked out over text messages. He texted, 'I'm coming over.' And left his house. It was still light outside when he arrived in front of Tweek's house. The blond's parents wouldn't be home for another few hours. He thought about Tweek and himself being there by themselves and wondered if the excitement that he felt was about the friendship or something more. Did he truly want a relationship with the spaz? He pondered that as he knocked on the door.

It took the spaz a few minutes to come to the door. "Craig..." the boy breathed. Craig lived for that soft, breathy, voice saying his name. It was almost erotic the way it left Tweek's lips. It sent pleasant little tingles down his spine, and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Tweek..." His voice sounded deeper then normal. Craig had wondered about why his voice did that at times like this. He had concluded that it was because of his attraction to Tweek.

He saw the blond boy shiver slightly as he opened the door. It was then that he noticed the blond had chosen to wear a muscle shirt and some shorts that looked almost like dolphin shorts. The clothes left little to the imagination. And Craig found his eyes drawn to the almost hairless, and shapely legs of the smaller boy. They were longer then expected and thin but had well toned slim muscles. It was the same with the rest of his body. Thin, but well toned. Craig hadn't noticed until then just how attractive the young man was.

His eyes shifted back up to Tweek's face and found him beat red and twitching slightly with embarrassment. "S-so.. y-you d-do like m-me..."

Craig found him self expressing his bitterness to Tweek. He was bitter because he knew Tweek didn't want him like he wanted Tweek. "It doesn't matter..."

Tweek blinked In surprise. "It does too!" He raised his voice. Craig looked at him with shock, "I mean.. it changes things..."

This practically broke Craig's heart, "Because, you don't feel the same." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, as if he was saying he knew without a doubt in his minded that Tweek didn't feel anything for him.

"No..." Tweek's face turned slightly away from Craig out of embarrassment, as Craig watched him in awe. "Because.. I don't know how.. I feel..." he said softly. Craig scuffed with bitterness and looked away. Tweek held out his hand but didn't touch the raven haired boy. The hand stood there in the air as he said, "But, it's not because I don't feel the same for you..." Craig's face snapped back to Tweek, his eyes landing on Tweek's and Tweek's locking with his, "It's because.. I-I liked the kiss..." Tweek said boldly as their eyes held on to each other's for long moments.

"You.. liked it?" Craig questioned with shock.

Tweek's face grew even hotter as he nodded. "Yes.." He said softly.

Craig took Tweek's still outstretched hand into his. "So, if you liked it... Would you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Tweek blinked and looked away with embarrassment, "I don't know.. what it means to be in a relationship..."

Craig's crystal blue eyes softened, and his lips curved into a half smile. He leaned his face closer to the smaller boy, "It means we can kiss more, and hold hands, and go on dates. It means that we can call each other boyfriends. And do things that couples do."

Tweek looked up and he looked so cute to Craig that he instantly leaned farther in toward Tweek's face. "C-Craig..." there is was that soft voice that he lived for. It left Tweek's soft lips parted. Soft, almost breathless pants left that small mouth. Soft warm breaths feathered out to touch Craig's flesh. Their noses touched and their eye lids drooped as their eyes locked their sites on each other's lips. "Kiss?" Tweek breathed, "Like.. lips.. tongues.. mouths.." there was no questions, just soft, almost inaudible, breathless words.

The words did things to Craig and he suddenly couldn't hold himself back anymore. He crushed his mouth onto Tweek's. And Tweek let out a squeak and tensed with shock. But soon relaxed and became more pliant and responsive. They groaned together and Craig pushed Tweek gently up against the neighboring wall. This caused Tweek's tongue to jar into his mouth. "Uhh..." he heard Tweek moan. And it vibrated the inside of his hot, moist, mouth.

He pressed his tongue against the spaz's palette and began a tango of tongues. Tweek, in his waves of excitement smoothed his hands up Craig's chest to his neck and wrapped his arms around his neck. His fingers found their way into the raven locks making the hat that Craig was wearing get knocked off on to the floor. It hit the floor with a soft thud that neither of them heard.

Craig could feel Tweek's desperate need to be closer to him so he pushed forward and pressed his body up against Tweek's. This caused the boy to let out a low moan and press his body harder to Craig's. "Craig..." He heard Tweek moan.

Damn if only he had told him sooner they could have already been doing this everyday, Craig thought.

To be continued...

Coming soon chapter 2...


End file.
